Under the Rain
by Ridin Valon
Summary: Having defeated the Ba'al V Urchin, the party heads back to Al-Khampis and while they're returning...


"Rain in Harena? Now that's something you don't see everyday."

Yew, Magnolia, Tiz, Edea and Rifa had recently left the Ba'al Crater just after defeating the Ba'al V Urchin resting in there. They were just about to return to Al-Khampis when it started to drizzle as Tiz pointed out.

"Aw, man!" Edea said in displeasure, sheltering her head with her hands. "Couldn't it have waited until we got back to Al-Khampis? We'll be soaked!"

Yew stepped forward. "Cheer up, everyone!" He announced. "I'll have you know I prepared for this very occasion!" Yew placed his bag down, searching through it until he drew out four umbrellas. Well, at least they looked like umbrellas.

"What's that?" Magnolia wondered.

"Volia!" Yew announced. "Ba'al skin umbrellas! No need to push and shove. There's one for everyone!" Yew passed an umbrella to Magnolia, then to Edea, then to Tiz and finally to Rifa. The four immediately opened up the umbrellas, sheltering themselves from the rain.

Still, Edea couldn't help but feel disturbed knowing the source of the umbrella. "Did he say… _Ba'al skin_?" Edea said, shuddering. "Mrgrgr… That is kind of gross, you know."

"Haha! Way to be resourceful, Yew." Tiz praised Yew.

"Thanks, sir!" Yew beamed. "Coming from you, that means a lot!"

Rifa had just realized that Yew was still pelted by the rain. "But, Yew… where is your own umbrella?" Rifa asked.

"Well, only four of them were in good condition." Yew told Rifa. "But don't worry about me. I don't mind a little rain!"

""Don't worry!?" H-how can you tell me not to worry!?" Rifa said with a concerned tone.

Magnolia headed over to Yew's side. "Here, Yew… we can share." She offered.

"A…Are you sure?" Yew said, quite surprised. Magnolia nodded. "Mais oui! We can't have you catching cold. Here, come… closer."

"Uh… thank you." Yew quietly said. He blushed as he headed under the umbrella with the white-haired Ba'al hunter. The environment was slightly chilly because of the rain, but Yew felt warm. It's like the heat continued to rise within him.

Magnolia took notice of his reddening face. "Yew! You're all red! Have you come down with a fever?" Magnolia said, touching Yew's forehead. It didn't say anything about a fever. "N-no! I'm fine, really." Yew stuttered, lowering his head.

"Edea, what's wrong with Yew?" Magnolia quickly sought Edea for help on Yew's state. Edea just chuckled. "Don't you two look cozy!" She commented. That's when Magnolia noticed Rifa was smiling along with Edea, leaving Magnolia confused.

"Yes, we are. So…?" Magnolia said, still oblivious.

"I don't know about where you come from," Edea said. "but here in Luxendarc, when a boy and girl share an umbrella." Edea leaned over to Magnolia's ear, whispering something before she returned to her position.

Magnolia gasped. " _Un couple!?_ A couple, you say!?" Magnolia was blushing as hard as Yew now, who happened to hear her speak that line. Magnolia immediately pushed the umbrella over to Yew's side. "Oh, Yew! Your other shoulder's getting soaked!"

"Uh, I-I'm fine! Really!" Yew said. He pushed the umbrella back to Magnolia's side. "What about you? Aren't your feet getting wet?"

"Don't worry about me!" Magnolia insisted, pushing the umbrella over to Yew's side. "Just… try to stay dry."

"I promise you, I'm fine!" Yew said, pushing the umbrella back to Magnolia's side. "Watch your feet, okay?"

"Aww," Tiz said, letting out a chuckle as Yew and Magnolia pushed the umbrella over and over to each other's side. "these two are really hitting it off, aren't they?"

"Still, that umbrella's awfully small for two people." Tiz said. He didn't notice Edea shooting him a glare when he said that. "Here, you can use mi–" Tiz was about to walk and offer his umbrella to Yew when he felt like his left rib was suddenly obliterated by a set of iron greaves as Edea gave a battle shout, landing a drop-kick on him and sending him tumbling into the now muddy land. "Get a clue, blockhead!" Edea shouted. Meanwhile, Yew and Magnolia had both finally stopped squirming under their umbrella, standing stiff while their blushes never faded away.

"Owwww…" Tiz groaned after that quite painful drop-kick, getting on his feet and noticing the umbrella handle on his hand, and the rest of the umbrella, snapped from the handle. "Aw, look!" He said, shooting Edea a look. "My umbrella's broken!"

"Oops, my hand slipped!" Edea claimed.

"But you drop-kicked me…!" Tiz countered.

"Hand, leg–what's the difference?" Edea said. She took a step away from Tiz before continuing. "And if you think I'm gonna let you under _my_ umbrella, you've got another think coming!" She pointed to the shape of Tiz on the ground. "You've made your bed, now get soaked in it."

"Hear, hear!" Rifa nodded.

The now-drenched Tiz began to wonder why Edea hit him. "What did I do now!?"

* * *

 **This was just out of pure boredom. I liked Bravely Second, especially the Party Chat at the desert where Yew and Magnolia play pretend.**

 **Well, say hello once again to Yew/Magnolia ships and bye to Edea/Tiz ships.**

 **When I published this story, I was quite raging on why there isn't a Bravely Second tag so I can put Yew and Magnolia properly.**


End file.
